


Overwhelmed

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [31]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Has Issues, First Meetings, M/M, Tony Stark Throws A Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble that got out of hand™<br/><i>or</i><br/>How Bucky Barnes Meets A Guy In A Purple Hoodie And Isn't Quite Sure How To Proceed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> The chance of this one getting another chapter/a continuation is **very high** , seeing as I'm really liking where this is going.  
> So I **really** hope you guys want to read more, because I want to write more!
> 
>  **Update 14/01/17:**  
>  Eventually I hope there will be a continuation of this, but I'm less active in this fandom than I used to be, so it could be a while. My apologies.

Bucky takes some deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but in the end it’s too much and he flees to the balcony only 30 minutes after having arrived at Stark’s.

The cool September wind hits his face as he opens the door and he sighs with relief, feeling the anxiety leave his body. The party is raging on behind him, visible through the large panorama window, and he can feel the bass pulsating through his body. He shudders as the wind picks up briefly, swirling the leaves off the ground. Should have worn a jacket, he thinks. Absentmindedly he finds the squashed pack of cigarettes in his pocket and turns his back to the crowd inside, lighting up a cigarette and closing his eyes to try and drift away a little. The sound of the cars on the street below him is mixing with the music and the voices from the surrounding apartments. He was actually supposed to have quit smoking, Sam and him had made a bet.

A sudden noise from the balcony door startles him, making him drop his cigarette and burn his hand in the process.

“Shit!” Bucky exclaims, brushing off the bit of ash from his hand and putting his mouth on the burn. He looks up to be met with a guy in a worn out pair of jeans and a dark purple hoodie. He has a serious case of bedhead and light stubble on his cheeks. His eyes are bright blue and he’s staring directly at Bucky.

“Y-you scared the hell out of me,” Bucky mutters, rubbing his thumb over the burn on his hand.

The guy just gives Bucky an apologetic look and mouths ‘sorry’ before reaching into his pocket, retrieving a pack of cigarettes. He grabs one himself and offers the pack to Bucky.

“No, no it’s okay, I shouldn’t really be smoking anyway,” he says quickly. The guy chuckles.

“Alright, suit yourself.”

The guy lights up a cigarette and leans with his back on the railing of the balcony, blowing the smoke up in the air, while staring at the people dancing inside. Bucky watches as the smoke rises up and dissolves. It reminds him of something he can’t quite put his finger on, an uncomfortable feeling spreading to his fingertips. Flashes of a confined space, a small room filled with smoke. Someone in the back of his head is laughing at him. Or is it just the noise from one of the other apartments?

When he looks back down the guy is staring at him, a curious smile playing on his lips. Bucky can feel the heat rising to his cheeks and looks away.

“So,” the guy says, throwing his cigarette on the ground and putting it out with the sole of his shoe, “what are you doing out here?”

“Just … too many people and not enough quiet corners,” Bucky replies, staring at his own feet. He’s not really up for talking to strangers right now, let alone handsome looking strangers, but he can’t exactly tell the guy to leave.

“Yeah, I know that feeling.”

There’s a hint of sadness in the guy’s voice, making Bucky look up, just catching a glimpse of a furrowed brow and a distant look. He wants to ask how the guy in front of him knows the feeling, how he handles it, if he shuts himself inside his apartment for days as well, but it feels too personal, so Bucky just nods slightly and looks back down.

The guy lights another cigarette and silence falls between them. Bucky can feel the other guy’s eyes on him, and he’s just about to ask him who he knows at the party, when the balcony door creeks open. A red haired woman pops her head out.

“Hey сиреневый, these beers won’t drink themselves you know?” she shouts, before disappearing back inside. The guy chuckles and shakes his head, handing Bucky his half smoked cigarette. Bucky holds it between his fingers and takes a drag, watching the guy walk back towards the balcony door. He wants to ask his name, because surely it wasn’t that Russian thing the woman shouted at him, was it?

The music hits Bucky like a tidal wave as the door swings fully open, the bass even heavier than earlier and the noise from the people now a constant roar. The guy in the purple hoodie is halfway inside, but he hesitates and turns around, a genuine smile on his lips. Those bright blue eyes staring right at Bucky.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Bucky,” the guy shouts, catching Bucky completely off guard. And then he’s gone, the door closed behind him, leaving Bucky behind in the cool September night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 41.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Clint and the word was "overwhelmed".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
